The invention relates to a fluidized bed furnace comprising two hearths separated by a divider in the bottom portion of the furnace, and at least one panel of heat exchange tubes.
A furnace of the above-described kind for a circulating fluidized bed boiler is known, in particular from patent applications FR-91/03700 and FR-90/11859. It is known to install one or more panels of heat exchange tubes carrying a heat-conveying fluid such as water or an emulsion of water and steam inside a furnace of a fluidized bed boiler. Each panel of tubes is conventionally disposed perpendicularly to the side walls of the furnace, and is optionally fixed thereto. Nevertheless, for a furnace comprising two hearths separated by a divider, such a disposition suffers from the drawback of limiting the number of panels that can be installed on the side walls of the furnace without impeding circulation of particles towards the cyclones provided on said side walls.